Because of Her - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve celebrates the morning of his birthday with Catherine, Angie and Cammie


_Please indulge me a long AN today. I realized it's a bit of a milestone I absolutely need to acknowledge._

 _It honestly seems like just yesterday I posted_ **Surprise!** _Steve's first REAL World birthday celebration and my first co authored story with Sammy. In actuality_ _ **today's story marks Steve's FIFTH Birthday with us and it's SIX HUNDRED AND SEVENTY FOUR stories later.**_

 _Not only does the REAL World bring me even more joy today, and allowed me to get to know many of our readers who have become my friends, it's brought two of my best friends into my life and heart. Sammy and Ilna I love you both. Thanks for being la famiglia._

 _If you'd like to see Sammy's and my original notes from_ Surprise! _I've included them at the end of the story._

 _Thanks for taking the time to read this dissertation of an author's note ~ Mari_

 **Because of Her **

**Saturday, March 10th**

Catherine slid out of bed to pull on shorts and a tank top. Leaning down for another kiss, she whispered, "put something on and close your eyes. Angie's awake, it's present time."

The soft groan that accompanied his stretch ended on a sigh as a sensual smile spread across his lips. "That wake up celebration was my favorite present."

She spun towards him from the doorway with a smirk and a wink. "You haven't seen the rest yet."

With a teasing grin, he threw his legs off the mattress to grab a pair of shorts and called after her retreating form, "pretty sure I don't have to."

When Catherine returned, Steve was back on the bed, eyes closed as she'd instructed from the hallway. He felt a weight on his stomach as her jubilant voice announced, "Okay, open your eyes!"

The party hat on his daughter's head touting, _Happy birthday, Daddy!_ resultedin a bark of happy laughter. "Thank you, Angie! And look at you, Daddy's big girl." He kissed both cheeks and held her up to see her full outfit.

In addition to the hat, Angie wore a little Kukui High football jersey proclaiming _My Favorite Quarterback is 41!_ At his amused eyebrow raise, Catherine explained, "That's from Aunt Mary," with a chuckle.

When the baby giggled in response to her mother's laughter, Catherine, with phone in hand, said, "Look at Mommy, Angie! Steve, turn her a little," she directed and took several shots of father and daughter. Satisfied she had quite a few good pictures, she patted the bed for Cammie to hop up and leaned in for a group shot. "Smile, everyone. Quick, before she ditches the hat."

They laughed together when, as if to prove her mother right, both hands reached for the colorful party hat and gave it a tug. "Ba ba ahhh!" She bounced and smiled in triumph when she successfully dislodged and tossed it aside.

"Give Daddy birthday kisses," Catherine said as she sat next to his hip. Pulling her hair over one shoulder she kissed his cheek to demonstrate.

Angie flung herself forward and placed her open mouth on Steve's cheek, not quite having the hang of it but watching her mother's motion and attempting to copy it. Steve kissed the baby's cheeks until she squealed with laughter and clapped her hands, once again mimicking Catherine.

"Ayyy baa baa ayyy!"

" _That_ was definitely, 'happy birthday.'" He lifted Angie above his head and sat up fully. "Thank you, baby girl."

"Ba ba ba ba!" She grinned a drooly smile and patted his legs when Steve settled her back on his lap.

"She made you breakfast." Catherine brushed his lips with hers and stood. "Stay with Daddy and I'll go get it, okay, Angie?"

"Ahh mmmm eee."

"Got it, I won't forget his presents," she answered and headed for the stairs with Cammie in tow.

Steve turned Angie around and said, "Mommy's pretty amazing, isn't she?"

"Ahh, ahhm!"

"Exactly. You know …" He smiled when his daughter grabbed at his chin. "I didn't pay attention to my birthday for a long time and then I met your mommy and she made every single one special. Even if we couldn't be together on the exact day. And …" He took her hand and kissed the little fingers. "This one's my favorite yet, because we have you to celebrate with."

Angie pitched forward to snuggle against him like she understood. She made little cooing sounds, remaining like that until she heard "happy birthday!" from her mother and 'woof!' from Cammie, who was wearing a bandana that matched her Kukui jersey.

Catherine rounded to her side of the bed and placed a tray next to Steve. "Birthday omelette and bacon." She uncovered dishes for both of them and took the baby as he settled the tray on his lap.

"Angie made all this, huh?" His eyes crinkled with his smile.

She shrugged. "Cammie helped."

Unable to keep the enormous smile from his face, Steve hummed as he took a bite. "Then you're as good a cook as your mommy," he declared as Catherine offered the baby a piece of melon from her plate.

They enjoyed their omelettes and fresh fruit, sharing small bites with Angie. When Steve ate the last of the bacon and said, "you didn't have to go to any trouble but this is great, Cath, thanks." She leaned in as far as the tray and their daughter in her lap would allow and kissed him.

"You're welcome." Her voice dropped. "I'm thinking pancakes for dinner. You game, birthday boy?"

His eyes sparked. "I'm game for _pancakes_ with you anytime."

She offered him the final bite of her croissant. "Then it's a date." Taking a sip of juice, she snuggled Angie for a second and added, "as soon as she's settled for the night. But for now …" She reached and pulled three gift bags off her night table. "Here you go. Open Angie's first."

Steve took both plates and placed them and the tray on the bedside chair after passing a bite of apple to Cammie, who was perched on the foot of the bed for the occasion.

Pulling the card out first, he opened it and coughed to clear the lump that was suddenly in his throat at the greeting that read,

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DADDY!**

A man and a toddler silhouetted against a blazing beach sunset opened to a printed stanza that said,

 _I'm as lucky_

 _As I can be_

 _Because the world's best Daddy_

 _Belongs to me!_

 _I love you, Daddy_

 _XOXO Angie_

He simply kissed Catherine and the baby, taking a deep breath before saying, "Wow."

She sighed in complete understanding. "I know. When I opened my birthday card and read _Mommy_ , I … yeah."

He nodded and reached into the bag for his gift. Unwrapping a frame made of gunmetal, his breath caught. Staring back at him from a double opening were four 'hand' prints each in a different color, each nested within the other.

Steve's hand, overlayed with Catherine's, overlayed with Angie's tiny print, under which was a paw print.

The photo in the second window featured their family, taken on their spot on their beach, under a large umbrella he'd opened to shade Angie from the sun.

They'd pressed their faces together and as Catherine focused the phone, held Angie up between them as Cammie's head and paw rested on Steve's shoulder. It had been a perfect day, not too hot, and they'd taken the baby into the calm, low tide for the very first time. There was video, of course, that had captured the look of unbridled joy on Steve's face when Angie took to the water immediately and laughed, flapping her hands and kicking her little legs. But he'd nearly forgotten about Catherine taking the still photos just before they'd removed Angie's cammo _Navy SEAL pup_ swimsuit and settled her for a nap in a light onesie.

Steve cleared his throat again. "Her first swim on our beach." He tore his eyes away from the image to look into Catherine's. "Seriously, this is amazing, thank you." He kissed the baby's head.

"I'm happy you like it." She pushed the other bags towards him. "These are from me and Cammie."

Cammie's card showed a picture of a dog in front of a cake with _Happy Birthday to an Awesome Human_ in dog-bone shaped letters. He was grinning as he pulled a tactical duty gear bag out.

"Cammie, good job, thanks." She moved closer at his tone and he ruffled her fur. "Someone must have told you mine wasn't salvageable." His eyes met his wife's.

"I think she overheard you saying it blew up with a patrol car." She placed a hand on the dog's neck. Cammie's tail was thumping happily as they clearly spoke about her.

"Ba ba ba ba ahhhh!" Angie grabbed at the colorful tissue paper with both hands and flapped her arms.

"Okay, I'll keep going." Steve reached for the third bag. "Let's see what Mommy has in here."

Pulling out an envelope, he smiled in recognition and opened it. Seeing the familiar logo on the gift card, he smiled and said, "perfect."

It was a gift card for a weekend at The Briggs' House Bed and Breakfast, specifically in the Blue Room.

"Mom, Dad and Gram, Danny, Grace and Gabby, and Carrie and John all volunteered to babysit if we want a weekend, and ..." She grinned happily. "I think she'll do great." She kissed the baby's head. "Won't you, big girl? She did so well with the sleepover."

"I think you're right. Let's book something ASAP." He leaned over their daughter to kiss Catherine and chuckled when Angie said, "Ba ba ba ba!" and raised a hand to her mouth.

He immediately tickled her tummy as Catherine removed the crumpled paper from her hand before she could stuff it in her mouth. While she was saying, "Let's not eat that, it's yucky …" Steve reached for her keys that were sitting on his nightstand and grinned when the baby switched her focus to the toy.

Considering his nightstand, he smirked at a thought. Sobering for just a second, he looked into Catherine's eyes.

A year ago the only things that would have been there were his phone and a weapon.

So many changes, and they always remained Steve and Catherine. And he was the same man, but better.

Because of her. Because of them.

He thought of the toys on his nightstand, the carseat in his truck and a duck-patterned sun hat in his passenger seat and smiled broadly at his beautiful wife.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

 _# End thanks for reading_

* * *

 _ **If you'd like to see Joan's playdough cake for Uncle Steve from Ilna's An Early Birthday Present, visit our Tumblr page: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

* * *

 _Additional ANs:_

 _The notes below are from_ SURPRISE! 

**674 stories later they're even more true today.**

 _Sammy's Notes: I can't say thank you enough to Mari, the best writing partner in the world, for coming up with the idea of the Real World Universe and for asking me to join her on the adventure. You're the best, Mari! Writing with you is the most fun I've had in a very long time. And thanks to ilna for agreeing to join us on this journey. Let the good times, McRoll._

Mari's Notes: Not only has Sammy been simply the best writing partner, ever, she's truly become a friend. We have so much in common it's freaky and we share a snarky sense of humor. Also, we have such fun crafting our fics and just talking about everything, an email from her always makes me smile, even before I open it. I'm thrilled that she was open to my idea of the Real vs. Reel world for our beloved characters since we are now happy once again! And Ilna, thanks for agreeing to step into to the Real World with us! As Sammy said, let's McRoll!

 _Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website:_ _ **marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

 _Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net_ _ **Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

 _You can join our mailing list by_ _ **emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

 _And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
